Extraterrestrial
by Surri-chii
Summary: He was extraterrestrial, filled with mysteries that made me choose the wrong path.


_**Italic and bold **-_ Lyrics of E.T. by Katy Perry

Normal- Misaki's POV

* * *

**A/N: Ok this fic is random. lol. I dont need much reviews though... i just want Ricca to review. please Ricca! *puupy dog eyes* AND PLEASE EVERYONE I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEW CHAPTER OF MR OR MS RIGHT! PLEASE!**

* * *

**_You're so hypnotizing,Could you be the devil,Could you be an angel..._**

I opened my eyes and glance around the room... Where am I? Dark...and Lonely...

I see someone on the other end...Usui?...with wings? They are white...no,black...

**_Your touch magnetizing,Feels like I am floating,Leaves my body glowing..._**

I approach him, and no, his wings were black...dark.. and haunting...

Before I touch him, he faces me. His emerald eyes were soo hypnotizing... beautiful...

He caresses my face and I feel a flash of shockwave...and it feels so insecure..

_**They say be afraid,You're not like the others,Futuristic lover,Different DNA,They don't understand you..**._

But-I'm feeling weak...

I remember what I heard from the other people...You are not Human.. you are someone..no, something different...something undiscovered...

**_Your from a whole other world,A different dimension,You open my eyes,And I'm ready to go,Lead me into the light..._**

He gives me a hand...and a light appears behind him... I was about to take it...but then In the light I saw Death...blood... and people agonizingly screaming...

**_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,Infect me with your love and,Fill me with your poison..._**

I started running. He isn't Human. He's something... but then I feel him embrace me from behind... he twirls me around and kisses me.. His lips were warm and he tasted like Honey... I want more...

**_Take me, ta-ta-take me,Wanna be a victim,Ready for abduction..._**

But then I feel a spark and I realize what I'm doing is wrong-so I back away...

But he looks at me with those lustful eyes...

**_Boy, you're an alien,Your touch are foreign,It's supernatural,Extraterrestrial..._**

"Tell me... What are you?" I ask, and take 2 steps backward.

He falls on the ground, standing on his knees. He places his palms on his face and says in a sad and depressed voice, "Something You Don't want to know, Misaki."

**_Your so supersonic,Wanna feel your powers,Stun me with your lasers,Your kiss is cosmic,Every move is magic..._**

I approach him and offered him a hand. He then looks at me, telling me this is the wrong desicion. But no, I know this is the right desicion...

**_Your from a whole other world,A different dimension,You open my eyes,And I'm ready to go,Lead me into the light..._**

He takes my hand and pulls me into a deep, warm and joyful embrace.

**_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,Infect me with your love and,Fill me with your poison..._**

He titls my head up and his eyes...so beautiful...

He kisses me and the sparks fly... But this one feels more secure then before...

**_Take me, ta-ta-take me,Wanna be a victim,Ready for abduction..._**

I wish... I wish this moment would last forever...

**_Boy, you're an alien,Your touch are foreign,It's supernatural,Extraterrestrial..._**

We kiss like the world is going to end...deep and passionate...

**_There is this transcendental,On another level,Boy, you're my lucky star..._**

He pauses then our eyes meet.

"Tell me, If you want to really be with me... No second chances,Ayuzawa." He says, hugging me tighter for reassurance.

**_I wanna walk on your wave length,And be there when you vibrate,For you I'll risk it all...All..._**

"Yes...Yes..I want to be with you..." I reply.

He gives me a faint smile and replies, "You are not yourself, Ayuzawa. You are not arrogant, but this way, you are just Sooo Cute."

**_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,Infect me with your love and,Fill me with your poison..._**

He was about to Kiss me again, but then I hesitate.

"Save those for later..." I reply with a smile.

**_Take me, ta-ta-take me,Wanna be a victim,Ready for abduction..._**

I take his hand and squeeze it intensely, but he squeees mine, too.

We,then, entered the light...

**_Boy, you're an alien,Your touch are foreign,It's supernatural,Extraterrestrial..._**

" So Tell me Usui...What are you?" I ask, still curious, but not terrified anymore.

**_Extraterrestrial...Extraterrestrial..._**

He smiles then his wings turn into the color of white and his clothes were transformed into white, too. What Happened?

**_Boy, you're an alien,Your touch are foreign,It's supernatural,Extraterrestrial..._**

"I'm A..."

* * *

**hehe! i'll leave you with that cliffhanger, and I'm not continuing, though! but if you want, i can! I'll delete this stroy after Ricca reviews it! Adios~**

**~Surri-chii**


End file.
